The Uchiha Project
by T-Toru
Summary: Sakura has just been assigned to work on a new project with the company's top employee, Neji. With Kakashi as the perverted manager, Ino as Sakura's floozy best friend and everyone else members of the office, things are going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I have been reading stories here on fanfiction for years and I have finally decided to write one! 

I hope that you like it, comments are definitely appreciated. I want to improve my writing as this story progresses. I never thought that my first fan fiction would be writing Naruto characters outside of their normal world, but I thought this might be a fun story. 

Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I spent a few hours proof reading it, but I am sure I may have missed something. 

Thanks for reading!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or its characters or its plot. This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Shueisha and all other rightful owners.

This is simply a non-profit fan made fan fiction that is in no way associated with the anime and music companies or author.  
>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

Chapter 1 

I rolled my chair over to the other side of my desk. Where is that file? I thought I had left it here the other day before I left to go home from work. I searched through the stacks of files and papers that had somehow accumulated on my desk. Though I had just cleaned it off my boss, Kakashi, had a bad habit of leaving finished projects on my desk. Probably because he knows if he leaves them there long enough I would eventually get sick of them being there and go file them away myself. 

The lazy bastard. He always seemed to get out of doing his job by dumping it on other people. As much as it drives me crazy, I can't even make myself hate the guy. He has this sort of charm you know? 

Like just yesterday, I found some finished projects on my desk that were not even mine. They were Kiba's projects. He works on the second floor. I work on the sixth floor. How on earth those projects found their way upstairs and onto _my_ desk when I never even worked on them is beyond me, besides the obvious answer, Kakashi left the projects on my desk. I was so fed up with him constantly dumping his work on me that I stood up from my desk and marched over to his office. 

When I reached his office I stood in the doorway and knocked twice on the open door. Kakashi, who was sitting at his desk chair facing the window on the opposite side of the room, swiveled around to face me. 

"Oh, hello Sakura," he smiled at me. One of his stupidly good looking smiles. Damn that man and his good looks. I know he is a fair bit older than me… but he is so incredibly sexy. 

Ok, yes I know, I am a bad employee. Being infatuated with your boss's good looks is never a good thing. But it's Kakashi, the man is a womanizer who's soul life is based around seducing women and charming people into doing whatever he wants without them realizing it. Besides, nothing would ever come of it. I have rules about not dating men who go through women faster than they change their socks. Kakashi is more like a pretty picture. Well, a sexy picture. A picture that is nice to look at, but I would never have sex with it. 

"Kakashi," I said sternly, trying to remember how mad I was about the files being ditched on my desk. "You left more than fiv-" 

"You worked on the Mercer project didn't you Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, cutting me off. 

"Well, yes." I answered before trying to start again, "but I found these f-" 

"Well I was just in a meeting with the company president. Tsunade was very impressed with the work. She asked me to pass along her compliments to you." Kakashi smiled when he saw the light blush form on my face. 

To get a compliment from Tsunade was like winning the lottery. Tsunade has always been known for her temper and for being quick to fire employees that did not live up to her standards. Just last week we lost four employees because she didn't like the font they had used in one of their reports. No one dared to tell her it was a font type listed in the _Approved Font Type List_ she had created a month before.

"She also wanted me to tell you that that shirt you're wearing brings out your eyes and makes you look," Kakashi paused for a moment, his eyes lingering slightly over my chest. "Ravishing." He finished with a smirk. 

"I-" I stammered. I could feel my cheeks going red. I was wearing a new shirt that my friend Ino had picked out for me on our last shopping trip. It was definitely not the normal conservative shirt I would wear in a workplace. It was more low-cut than my other shirts and a brilliant shade of green that suited my pink hair and made my eyes pop out. Or, well that was what Ino had said anyways. I'd have to be stupid not to know that Kakashi was referring to the small amount of cleavage my shirt provided. Not that I have large boobs or anything. I have always had boobs on the smaller side, but this shirt did wonders for them and made them look larger than they are. 

"Really Sakura, you should wear shirts like that more often. It might… entice some of the clients during our initial meet and greets." He winked. 

My face was positively red. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. Kakashi is well known for making comments to the female employees, but for some reason he never seemed to get nailed for it. Well… I'm sure he did, a lot of the female staff were all too anxious to spend some after work hours with Kakashi, but I meant that he never got in trouble. Then again, I don't think I would ever report him either. Truth be told Kakashi is a good boss. He let you do your work and never pestered. Yes, he would tend to casually leave his work laying around so that his team would have to pick up the pieces and finish off the projects. But he was a decent enough man and would cover our asses if we needed it. 

"If my shirt is not appropriate I-" 

"No no Sakura, quite the contrary." He smiled at me. "I have some good news about the Uchiha project as well. They have decided to go with us after all. If you wouldn't mind letting Neji know that the project will start Monday, he has all of the initial information that they sent us, and also tell him that you two will be working in a pair. This is a big deal Sakura. The Uchiha finances will require a lot of work and will be very good for the company." 

The Uchiha finances. Oh my. This is a huge deal. I have only been an accountant for two years and I have only ever been given small projects to work on. For someone who is still considered new at what they do, someone like me, to be working on a project as big as the Uchiha finances.. it's just plain unheard of. Tsunade must have really been impressed with the Mercer project for her to allow Kakashi to assign me to the team. My face was now positively red. 

"I'll go tell him right away," I said, turning around to go back to my desk. 

It wasn't until I was three quarters of the way back to my desk when- Dammit! I didn't even remember to bitch him out for leaving all of that crap on my desk! The last quarter of my walk was filled with more anger than excitement. I knew if I turned around now Kakashi would be gone, besides, he'd just thrown me a huge bone. A bone I was not about to screw up by going back and yelling at him. Neji, who sits in the cubical next to me, was not at his desk. I sighed. I guess I will tell him the news later. 

For the time being I decided to take care of the files that had _mysteriously_ showed up on my desk. 

It took me over an hour yesterday to file all of those projects. All of the finished accounting projects get filed into our database both electronically and by hardcopy. The hardcopies are stored on the third floor in the documents room. It had taken me even longer than usual to get the hardcopies filed because I ran into Rock Lee. 

Lee is one of the IT employees who is responsible for fixing the computers when they break. How much good he does in that position I'm not entirely sure. He's incredibly energetic and enthusiastic, but sometimes I wonder how capable he is at actually fixing computers. Whenever Lee made the situation worse, which unfortunately tended to be often, we would call in Tenten and have her fix the problem. 

Tenten is incredible. Not only could she fix a computer in the blink of an eye, but she is also very good at dealing with Lee and making him feel like he is useful. It isn't like Lee is a bad guy. If he got rid of that ridiculous bull cut and maybe thinned out his eyebrows a little he might even be not too bad looking. He's just a lot to deal with when you're not in the right mood. I will never understand how Tenten is always so patient and so good with him. 

Yesterday, Lee happened to be down in the document room _fixing_ one of the computers. When he saw me come in he immediately came over to ask how I was and proceeded to follow me through the document room while I tried to file everything. I'm pretty sure that the secretary in the document room was only too happy for my appearance and I'm positive I heard her calling Tenten as Lee followed me into the room containing the filing cabinets. I tried to be polite enough, though sometimes I cannot help but feel like he has some sort of strange obsession with me. 

After I had politely dismissed myself from Lee, I lied about having a meeting to go to, I went up to the fourth floor to file the projects electronically. Finally, once that was all done I made my way back up to the sixth floor to see if Neji was sitting at his desk. 

Unfortunately, and to no one's surprise, Neji was not at his desk when I returned. He must have been out at a client meet and greet, or perhaps a conference. So Instead of sharing the news I went back to work. I did not see Neji for the rest of the day, not that there was much time left anyways. Filing Kakashi's projects had taken up the better part of the afternoon and there was really only an hour of work left. So yesterday I ended the day without so much as a glimpse of Neji. 

Aha! I found the file! 

It was hidden underneath two other projects that _magically_ appeared on my desk since yesterday. I was hoping to tell Neji about the news today since it's Friday and the project is to be started on Monday. But Neji is still a no show. I even walked over to Shino's desk, he sits at the end of our cubical row, to ask if he had seen him. Not that I always believe Shino's answers. He's sort of a weird guy who tends to keep to himself. I'm not even sure if he pays attention to what goes on in the office. 

There is really only a few hours left this afternoon, but maybe Neji will stop in before the end of the day. So while I waited I decided to finish up the Yuhi project. I'm only doing a small portion of the work, but I wanted to get it finished before the end of the day so that I can start fresh on the Uchiha project Monday. Two hours passed. 

FINISHED! 

Now all I have to do is click print. Print has been clicked. Great! I can hand this in to Kakashi Monday morning. When I think about it, handing in the report seems silly. I'll just find it on my desk after lunch and have to go file it myself anyway. Oh well. Protocol is protocol. I got up and walked over to the printer which was on the other side of the floor in the corner room. After fighting with the printer so that I could re-fill the paper tray (really it's almost like the printer does not want to print anymore. It simply refuses to let people fill the tray up) I gathered my document and headed back to my desk.

When I walked into our row of cubicles I could immediately tell that Neji was at his desk. His long dark hair and impeccable posture was unmistakable. I had always thought that Neji was an excellent neighbor to have when working in a cubical. He was quiet, and polite and always got his work done on time so I never had to worry about yelling bosses coming by. Very unlike my first cubical neighbor, Naruto, back when I worked on the second floor. He never got his work done on time and I always had to listen to Guy come around and yell at him. It wouldn't have been so bad if Guy was a normal boss, but Guy is anything but normal. 

He always talks about youth and how Naruto should be relishing in it. Yes, he used the word relish and he seemed to think that he should lead by example. Guy is incredibly over enthusiastic and way too energetic. He once tried to make physical activity mandatory during the set break times. He seemed to think that if we all went for a _quick_ run we would be more awake and would do our work twice as fast. 

Well that idea completely bombed. 

Not only did half of the employees fall asleep at their desks by noon, but three were sent to the hospital with heart palpitations. Tsunade, who had no knowledge of Guy's plans, quickly forbade any such activities from ever occurring again and Guy was oddly quiet for a week. 

I continued to walk down my row of cubicles, watching Neji as I drew closer. He was always immaculately dressed and his gorgeous hair was always perfectly contained in a single hair tie. Normally I am not a fan of long hair on men. But on Neji… well Neji I find completely attractive. 

Yes, ok. So I find another guy at work attractive. Shoot me, I'm a girl. A girl who unfortunately has not been in a relationship for a long while and who has not had any hookups for a long while either if you catch my drift. But again, this is just a work infatuation. If you are around attractive men long enough you will eventually develop some sort of crush toward the guys. Whether you just find them nice to look at, like me, or if you are desperately trying to get their attention, like a lot of the females in this office, you will eventually be drawn to them. 

As I approached my desk I slowed down to stop at Neji's first. He must of sensed me coming or felt my presence behind him because he turned around from his monitor to face me. 

"Hello Sakura," he greeted in his usual polite voice. A voice mind you that sounded like silk. Everything about Neji could be described in one word: elegant.

Neji came from family money. Meaning that his family is one of the older clans that originated in Konoha. That's the city where I live. I can only guess at the politics of his family and how they function, but it was common knowledge to anyone in Konoha that the Hyuga children were brought up "proper". Neji would be able to dine with royalty and fit right in. His manners were impeccable and his emotions were always contained. 

"Hello Neji," I greeted him back. "I have some news for you. I was going to tell you yesterday when I first found out, but you were away from your desk." 

"Yes, I was at a conference with Tsunade. She mentioned that I would be getting some news, but she did not tell me what it was about." 

Oh, I also forgot to mention that Neji has been an accountant here for four years. Though I would hardly say that Neji's job title was accountant anymore. The progress that Neji has made in his four years at this company must have set world records. He has worked his way up so quickly and is now the lead on almost every major project to come through the company. He would often be working on and overseeing 4 or 5 different projects at once. He would meet and greet with clients and always sealed new contracts of work. He's practically the face of the company and deserved almost all of the credit for the company's success. I will never understand why he still works in the same cubical he started in. I know for a fact that they have offered him a private office with a view out the window several times. But for some reason, that I am sure no one understands, he has turned down every offer. 

"I spoke with Kakashi yesterday," I said looking into his pale eyes. "He said that the Uchiha project is a go. It's suppose to start up on Monday." 

"That's good news," Neji replied with no amount of excitement shown on his face. "Did Kakashi say who would be working on the project?" 

I could feel a slight blush begin to creep over my face. 

"I'm not entirely sure if anyone else will be working on it," I replied. I took a breath, for some reason I felt really nervous about telling Neji I was going to be working on the project with him. Maybe I was nervous I wouldn't be good enough. "But Kakashi said that I will be on it."

"Congratulations Sakura," Neji said with a very small and polite smile gracing his lips. "Tsunade told me that she was impressed with the work you did on the Mercer project. I am looking forward to seeing your contributions to this project." 

My face turned a darker shade of pink. I knew it did. Neji never said things that he didn't mean. He was always polite and politically correct, but he would never lie or say things that he did not truly think. 

"Thank you," I said looking flustered. "I'll let you get back to work." 

Neji nodded politely and turned back to his monitor. I walked the short few steps to my desk and sat down in my chair. Once I was facing my monitor and away from Neji I took in a silent breath of air. 

I was about to start work on one of the largest projects our company has ever had. I would be working with Neji, the company's most prized employee. To top it all off, people had expectations for the work I was going to be doing. High expectations. 

This was going to get interesting. 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Well that's the first chapter! I hope you found it interesting. I will try to get the next few chapters up as soon as I can. Writing them doesn't seem to take too long, it's the editing that takes me forever to finish. 

Again thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, chapter 2! 

It took me longer to get this out than I had wanted. Things have been a little more busy for me than I would like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or its characters or its plot. This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Shueisha and all other rightful owners.

This is simply a non-profit fan made fan fiction that is in no way associated with the anime and music companies or author.  
>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

Chapter 2

I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and grabbed my purse. 5:00pm. It's fucking home time bitches! It isn't like I don't enjoy my job; in fact it is quite the opposite. I like my job more than an accountant probably should like their job, but for some reason I always get really excited about weekends. It's just my embarrassing high school self popping out.

I logged off of my computer and turned off the monitor. I had to hurry home because Ino was going to be coming over tonight for dinner and a girls night. As much as I wished a "girls night" meant renting movies to watch and chatting, I knew Ino better than that. She would show up at my door with a bag full of clothing. Very short and inappropriate clothing. Then she would try to convince me that she had found some cute new martini bar that we had to go check out.

See the thing is, I wouldn't mind going out to a cute little martini bar to get a couple of drinks with Ino, but that's not what would happen. Based off of previous experiences I would say that maybe 10% of the time she would take me to a cute little martini bar. The other 90% of the time she took me to clubs. Clubs that are so jam-packed with people you can barely move and so loud that I could never order what I wanted at the bar. Instead I would just accept whatever the bartender gave me and hoped it tasted ok. Then, 100% of the time Ino would disappear and I would end up going home by myself.

Now as bad as it sounds, I actually really don't mind. I've never really been the party type, but at the same time I do enjoy getting out every once and a while. So it actually works well. I get to go out and go home when I have had enough and I never have to take care of a slobbering drunk Ino since she always disappears. Not to mention that if I did go with Ino on one of her escapades I would probably be arrested. I'm not like Ino. She has this amazing ability to get out of any situation and never get caught. Usually the next morning Ino will show up at my house for breakfast and tell me what she got up to after I last saw her. Without that amazing ability Ino would have spent a fair number of nights in the drunk tank and probably have a record. Not because she truly does anything damaging, but she would definitely rack up minor charges.

Like last weekend Ino and the guys she had made friends with at the bar decided to go for a walk after closing. They ended up filling the city hall fountain with bubble solution and going skinny dipping. I was woken up at 4am that night to a soaking wet and rather naked Ino standing at my doorstep. The cops had shown up to see what was going on after they had gotten a call about bubbles spilling into the street. Ino had grabbed what she thought was all of her clothes and ran off. Unfortunately for her she'd only managed to grab her skirt and shoes. The guys accidentally grabbed her shirt along with their clothes and ran off in the other direction. So there stood Ino in all her glory; only barely trying to cover herself up with the small piece of material she called a skirt. Honestly, I feel like I have seen Ino naked more times than I have seen a man naked.

My sex life has been a bit non-existent as of late.

But! It is time to head home so that I can start cooking dinner. Tonight I am making stir fry. I stood up from my desk and looked over the row of cubicles while shouldering my purse. Everyone in my row had already headed home. Maybe I am not the only one who is giddy about weekends. Though, I know one person who isn't. Neji. He was still sitting at his desk staring intently at his screen. That man was always working. Even though he was hardly ever at his desk he was always off at a meeting or a conference. It made me wonder if he did anything outside of work.

If he did, I think it would be weird. Sort of like… how when you are little and you think teachers live at school. Then your mom takes you out to the mall or the grocery store and you see one of your teachers there. It's just strange and abnormal and somehow makes me feel funny.

Wait a second. This was the first time that Neji had ever been at his desk while I have been leaving from work. Damn… I knew I should probably say goodbye to him since we would be working on the Uchiha project together and it seems silly, but I was actually really nervous. I never talk to Neji. Whenever he does come back to his desk he goes straight to work because he has so much to do. I know I spoke to him earlier about working on the project together, but that was different. I was asked to tell Neji about the project and so I did. I guess I sort of viewed it as a different much more separate thing. I had to tell Neji. There was nothing else to it.

But for me to just say bye to him casually before leaving work on a Friday seemed like a much more personal and.. well.. casual thing to do. Maybe he would think I am trying to be too friendly, or that I am annoying.

Oh crap!

I began fidgeting with some papers on my desk. I just realized that I had been standing in front of my chair staring down the row of cubicles for several minutes. Greeeeaaaattt…. now he is just going to think that I am a nut job. Uggghh. I can feel my cheeks going red while I'm stupidly stacking the papers on my desk into no particular pile. Well I suppose the damage is done, no sense in making myself look even worse. I put down the papers in my hand and turned away from my desk. I was just starting to head past Neji's desk when I heard my name being called.

"Sakura." Neji said quietly, stopping me in my tracks. I was now right in front of his cubicle, staring into his pale eyes.

"Yes Neji?" I asked. I could feel my tongue going dry. He saw me staring down the cubicle row. I know he did. Now he thinks I am stupid.

"Have a nice weekend." Neji said, looking right at me, a small smiled formed on his lips with the delivery of the four simple words.

Given the choice between him seeing me staring down the row of cubicles and seeing my face now, I think I would actually pick the cubicles. I can feel that my jaw is much more open than it should be. He's not going to feed me food. Shut your mouth Sakura. But it is still open. I must have a deer caught in the headlights look on my face right now. I think that's why he is smiling. Or maybe that is because my face is rather red and he can see it. Sometimes I hate my body and its reactions. This would be one of those times.

I made myself close my mouth. I couldn't help but feel flustered. If Neji knew I was leaving my desk that meant he definitely knew I was shuffling papers, which means he definitely knew I was staring down the cubicle aisle with a face of utter concentration and debate. At least he solved my dilemma of whether or not I should say goodbye.

"Oh," I said quietly. I could still feel the redness in my face and Neji was not looking away. "Thank you. Have a nice weekend also."

"Thank you," Neji smiled again. This time it was laced with just the slightest amount of concern. "Make sure to relax this weekend Sakura. Next week will be busy and you look a little preoccupied. Was there something you needed help finishing before the Uchiha project?"

"Oh," my face went redder still. "No, no.. I was just umm. I was thinking that's all. I thought I still had one more file to put away so I was checking, but I remembered I put it away earlier." My answer was such bullshit. I was positive Neji would smell it.

"Alright," Neji said. If he didn't believe me he didn't show it on his face. "Well then I will see you on Monday. Would you mind coming in a bit early, perhaps 8? I would like to go over all of the files with you before meeting with Kakashi at 9."

"Of course," I said smiling. I could feel the blush leaving my face. I am so glad he just let that go. "I'll be here at 8."

"Wonderful, then I won't keep you from your plans."

I smiled and nodded slightly taking my leave from the office.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

I pulled into the parking lot behind my apartment. Not into my spot of course, but into one of the spots at the back of the lot. There was suppose to be assigned parking and my spot was actually in the second row from the building, but there was always a black car parked there. I have told the landlady about it once and only once. See my landlady is this wonderful old woman who would do anything for her tenants. The problem is that she is basically a hundred years old and she tends to forget some of the things on her list. No one in the building minds because she always gets the important things done like fixing water leaks and broken wood tiles. Plus, I don't really mind that I have to park at the back of the lot. I sit in an office all day so the exercise is good for me.

I walked my way toward the doors of the apartment, I had stopped at the grocery store on the way home and picked up some fresh vegetables and chicken to put in the stir fry. I struggled my way through the double doors balancing the bags of groceries in my arms. I have actually developed quite the talent for balancing things while performing other tasks. If I was not an accountant I think I would make a very good waitress. Ino had mentioned this to me before and I trust her judgment based on her work experience. She works two jobs: the flower shop during the day and waitressing during the evenings. Considering that she owns and operates the flower shop with only herself and one other helper it is amazing that she has as much free time to go out as she does. Though, I am pretty sure she is a robot and can live on no sleep and function with a hangover.

This elevator takes forever to work… my building is old. Maybe as old as my landlady. I could probably afford to move to a better apartment, but it doesn't make sense to. I like the location. There is a park across the street from my building so I get a clear view of the skyline and I don't have to worry about creepy people creeping into my windows. Plus the rent is cheap, so I am saving. What exactly I am saving for I'm not sure yet, but at least I will have the money for it.

And one last door! Placing one bag on my hip and leaning it into the wall I managed to unlock my door and kick it open. Ta da! I dumped the groceries on the floor inside my door and then closed and locked it. Really my skills seem like a waste when I just come inside and dump everything on the floor so that I can lock my door and take my shoes off. I could bring the groceries into my kitchen first and set them down on the table. The table is only a few feet away, but I'm a bit of a clean freak and I don't like walking around my apartment with shoes on. Though, personally I think the term "clean freak" is an overstatement. I just don't like dirty floors. They drive me nuts. Walking around and getting all those little gribbits on your feet, then they track all over and… ugh.

I picked up the groceries off the floor and brought them over to my kitchen. My apartment was fairly simple. Basically you walk inside and you can see the majority of it. I wanted to get a unit that had a hallway into the apartment for some more privacy, but there were none available. So you open my apartment door and there is a mat on the floor with coat hangers on the left wall. My kitchen table is pushed up against the left wall and has three chairs. I don't usually get many visitors besides Ino so I have never needed any more chairs. My dining area is fairly large. A person can sit in the chair opposite the wall with easily three feet of space behind them. The right hand wall is a half wall and looks into my kitchen.

The kitchen was small, but plenty of space for one person. The doorway was on the right wall just past the farthest end of the kitchen table. When you walked in the fridge was on the left and the sink was on the farthest wall. The stove was actually up against the halfway so that you could look out to the kitchen while you cooked. I didn't have a dishwasher. I don't know if you could even put a dish washer into the unit with it being so old.

Just past the dining area was my living room. It was the size of my dining room and kitchen space added together. I had a simple light brown couch facing the right wall where my TV was and the plants in each corner. They were mini palm trees that had belonged to my mom. I loved those plants. My coffee table was simple dark wood and held only the remotes to the TV and DVD player. Behind my couch along the left wall was an old chesterfield given to me by my grandma. I had it stuffed full of all of my favourite blankets that I used in the winter. I also had some pictures up on the wall. My balcony door was right there between the back on my couch and the left wall. My bedroom was down the little hallway to the left.

Trust me, that little hallway was little. On the left side of the hallway was my washroom and a small linen closet. On the right side was the door to my bedroom. My bedroom was fairly large with the head of my bed pushed up against the left wall and my closet was on the right wall along with my mirror and dresser.

Overall, I loved my apartment.

I put the bags that the groceries had been in away and got out my chopping board. I was just getting started on the green peppers when I heard the buzzer in my apartment go off. It's Ino time. I put down my knife and walked into the living room to press the buzzer.

"Hello" I said pressing the talk button. I pressed the receive button waiting for Ino to answer.

"Oh hello sexy lady, won't you let me in?" Ino replied in her most seductive voice.

"Yes Ino, one sec." I pressed the buzz button and could hear the buzzer sounding downstairs in the lobby and Ino opening the door.

Several minutes later, the wait due to the slow elevator, Ino knocked on the door. I had finished chopping the pepper while I was waiting for her and had moved on to the onion. I placed the knife down on the counter and walked over to the door my eyes watering from the onion. I opened the door.

"Hey Ino," I said trying to wipe my eye without actually touching it.

"Awww you missed me that much? I always tell you that we need to hang out more. Honestly, if you're going to cry about it you can just take me up on my offer of moving in together." Ino walked comfortably into my apartment and kicked off her shoes dropping a bag down at the door.

Ino had been asking me to move in with her for years. I would never do it. Never. Not in a million years. I would rather sleep in a banana peel every night for the rest of my life and I hate bananas.

"Oh Ino come off it. You know I can't afford the place you were looking at." I had walked back into the kitchen and continued to cut up the onion while Ino lounged lazily in the kitchen chair staring at me over the counter.

"That's complete bull and you know it Sakura. Honestly, if there was a Santa Clause he could smell your shit excuses from the North Pole." Ino turned around in her chair so that she was straddling the back, her chin resting on the top.

Ok, so yes I was lying. But can you blame me? I love Ino to death and she is a fantastic friend (sometimes) but she makes me want to jump out of a window. Not to mention that I have been living on my own since I was 17 and now being 22… that's 5 years. I am used to being on my own and doing things the way that I do them. Not that I freak out if people touch my things or want to do stuff differently, but Ino is a party animal. She drags herself home between the hours of 3 and 5 most nights of the week. She's also a slob and leaves everything everywhere, never wants to go grocery shopping, never cleans her share of the mess, never cleans at all and tends to ruin clothes and furniture. I have a hard enough time keeping her out of my closet as it is and making sure she doesn't ruin my things when she is here visiting. So really I would be fine living with someone, anyone, just not Ino.

"Whatever Ino, I have no idea where you pull your cash out of. You must make mad tips when you waitress or something. I bought some snow peas to put in the stir fry, but I can't remember if you don't like those, or if it's regular green beans you hate." I hoped that she would let the living arrangements topic drop.

"Green beans. I hate those fuckers not snow peas. Snow peas are sweet and delicious."

"Geezzz Ino, do you use that language when you sell flowers?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the fact that she had just addressed green beans as _those fuckers_.

"Pshh You would be amazed Sakura. I am really quite the little angle when I sell flowers. All the old ladies love me. Even your landlady." Ino grinned evilly.

"That's because you bring her flowers every Friday night that you come over. The thing is, is that she doesn't realize they are an apology for all the puke you leave in front of the doors when you come crawling back here some nights. Did you know that she thought Jin was the one puking down there? She actually got him to pay for the clean-up costs. He couldn't convince her it wasn't him and so he just paid."

"Jin? You mean the really cute guy from third floor?" Ino's eyebrows were raised excitedly.

"Really Ino," I rolled my eyes. "I tell you he paid for your puke clean-ups and you're only thinking about how you can introduce yourself to him. How about: Hello Jin, I'm that girl who keeps puking in front of the door and you keep paying for it."

"Oh stuff it Sakura, it's just a bit of puke. Besides I haven't done that in over a week." Ino said seriously, straightening her back and holding her head high. "And I still bring your landlady flowers."

"Maybe you should give Jin some." I said sarcastically as I cooked the chicken in the pan, the vegetables all waiting on the side.

"That's not all I would give him," Ino winked.

"Keep it in your pants Ino." I tossed some of the hard vegetables into the pan so that they could cook a bit before I added the softer vegetables. Ino flipped me off from the table.

"What kind of flowers did you bring her today anyways?"

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Ino and I had eaten dinner in the usual manner. I sat in the chair facing the living room and Ino in the chair facing the wall. We talked about the usual topics: work, Ino's sex life, movies, Ino's sex life, whether or not I thought anyone from the office was cute yet, Ino's sex life and Ino's sex life. I had just finished the dishes and was coming to join Ino in the living room when I heard the ever so famous line.

"So I found this really cute martini bar," Ino called out to me.

"Oh really," I said as I walked into the living room and plopped on to the couch next to Ino. "Is it actually a martini bar? Or is it one of your sketchy clubs?" I knew her answer wouldn't matter. The statistics stood solid, even though Ino always said it was a cute martini bar.

"No, this one is a cute martini bar I promise," She hopped up on her knees looking at me excitedly. As if her crouching on my couch like a 16 year old girl would make her statement true.

"I dunno Ino," I said jumping on to my knees to mimic her, except that I gave her a stern look. "Last weekend's martini bar ended with a drunk and very wet Ino on my door step."

"No, no this one is actually a cute martini bar," Ino repeated not denying that she had been standing at my door basically naked last weekend. "It's actually part of this really fancy restaurant and you have to make reservations."

"Wait, you have to make reservations for the martini bar?" I wasn't sure if I believed her.

"Yeah," Ino said sounding more convincing. "The restaurant is _REALLY_ uppity. I called last week to make a reservation at the bar so that we could sit and have nice drinks together. Basically it is the place that all the really rich business people go."

Aha… Ino was not lying.

There was one thing about Ino that was always a fact. She loved a man with money. If Ino said she made a reservation at an expensive martini bar that would be filled with rich people, you could bet your bottom dollar that she did. Ino liked to go to rich "uppity" places to try and snag a rich guy. Though, I never really understood why she would try to "snag a rich guy" considering that the guy is never really her "guy". She goes through men at a speed that would challenge Kakashi.

Either way, a nice night out at an expensive bar would be a good way to end my week.

"Alright Ino," I said. Ino's chin dropped slightly then her eyes started to sparkle. "I suppose we had better start getting ready."

"Fuck yes we had better. I want to try and find a good looking guy, so I want to wear this new dress I bought." Ino got up from the couch and walked over to the bag she had left by the front door when she arrived. "I even," Ino said as she reached down to grab the bag. "Brought a little something for you to wear."

"It probably is little," I smirked at her.

"You'll look fuckable in it," Ino said pulling a silver white item from the bag. "But in a classy way."

"I didn't know that such a combination was possible." I said quietly as I got off of the couch and slowly made my way over to Ino where she was pulling out another item from her bag.

I stood in front of her as she placed the silver white piece of fabric in my hands. It was soft, light and flowy, yet strangely sturdy feeling. I wonder what kind of dress this is. Normally I would say a mini dress that only covers an inch past my crotch, but Ino seemed to really want to play the part of wealthy women. And when Ino wanted to do something she did it right. I figured the dress was probably more classy than her usual choices, but only one way to find out.

It was time to go put on the dress and get ready.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Well that was chapter 2!

I hope that you enjoyed it and that you like the story so far. Let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Annnd Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. There was a death in the family and I didn't really feel like writing.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or its characters or its plot. This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Shueisha and all other rightful owners.

This is simply a non-profit fan made fan fiction that is in no way associated with the anime and music companies or author.  
>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

Chapter 3

I held the silver white fabric in my hands and slowly unfolded it. Ino's eye's were glued to my face, watching carefully for any reaction to the dress I was holding. The dress was a lot longer than I had expected. Despite trying to keep my opinion to myself, I could feel my eyebrows raise a bit as the dress unfolded.

The dress was actually floor length. This must have been the most material that Ino had ever bought that pertained to one item. There was a long slit up the left side that I guessed would run up to mid thigh… maybe higher. The dress looked fitted, but not in a structured sort of way, just that the dress would cling to the wearers body. It was a halter, decently low cut, to show just the right amount of cleavage without looking trashy or desperate. Instead, this dress would look… nice, classy, elegant, sophisticated, you name it.. To say that I was surprised by Ino's choice of dress would be an understatement. Apparently this was shown on my face.

"I knew you would like it!" Ino squealed with joy, dropping the now empty bag on the kitchen table. "And you doubted me. You thought I was going to give you just some normal dress."

"Ino, nothing you buy is ever normal." I made a face at her. All the same I could not hide the shear look of excitement and happiness that shone in my eyes. "But this… is exquisite." I lifted the dress up letting the full length hang in front of me. I couldn't wait to put it on. I could not wait to see what I looked like in it. Perhaps tonight, was going to be a good night.

Ino smiled, "Well go put the sexy beast on. If you drool any more on it you won't be allowed in the bar." She carried the black dress in her hands and the shoes that were also in the bag she brought down the hall and to the bathroom.

I heard the door shut behind her as I slowly tore my gaze away from the dress. I stare too much. I'm going to end up staring at myself in mirrors tonight, hopefully no one notices. I walked quickly toward my bedroom, there was no sense in hiding my excitement. This very well could be the best dress I ever wear in my life. Ino must have heard my bedroom door shut, because she started to yell at me through the two doors.

"I thought you could wear those really nice silver heels you have with that dress," Ino yelled, knowing I could hear her. "I don't know if you have a necklace or not. It should look fine without one, but I didn't have time to pick one out. I got a rush order this afternoon for some huge birthday party so I only had a few minutes to go shopping before coming here."

I had already changed into my skimpiest pair of sexy black panties. There is no fucking way I am going to have panty lines. If I am wearing this dress I am going to do it right. I was currently putting on my low back halter bra that I used for dresses and shirts like these.

"Oh really?" I called back to Ino. "Did you know who's birthday it was?"

The yelling, in a lot of ways, made no sense. Ino could have changed in my room, considering the amount of times I have seen her naked. But somehow it was always nice to get ready on your own and then do the touch ups and makeup together. Then again…

The door to the bathroom opened and two footsteps later the door to my bedroom was wrenched open and Ino walked.

Ino would usually just come into my room sooner or later about mid-dress to keep talking. She dropped her black shoes on the ground and started to step into her dress. She was wearing her black strapless bra to go along with the back strapless dress that was inching up her legs.

"No idea actually. Someone called me at like noon on my cell, I went out to lunch with my mom, and they had this huge fucking order that they needed for tonight. I had to call in Temari to help get them done. Anyways, they wanted them put under the name Kana, but that was just who was paying for them and picking them up. So I told the lady, the one who called me, that I can't just make up a $2000 dollar order of flowers in one afternoon. Especially when I don't even know who they're for. Liability reasons. Like what the fuck am I going to do with $2000 dollars worth of arranged flowers if they don't show up to get them? So, she said she understood and would meet me at the shop at 12:15 to pay for them.

Of course I didn't believe her, or think that anyone would be there at 12:15, but I showed up anyways. Since I was supposed to be back by 12:20, I figured what's five minutes right? So I got to the shop and had literally _just_ unlocked the front door when this big black SUV pulls up across the street. This lady with short brown hair gets out and starts to walk over. So I was just going behind the counter when she comes in, introduces herself as Kana and proceeds to pay me the $2000 for the flowers, plus an additional $500 for any inconveniences she may have caused. "

"You're shitting me!" My mouth was hanging open. Ino shook her head no as she wiggled the dress up and over her large chest. She had stopped dressing to tell her story. "Did you get all the flowers done in time?"

"Fuck yeah I did. $2500 for an afternoon of work? You're damn right I finished the flowers. Truthfully, it was the flower choice that jacked up the price, not necessarily the amount. Don't get me wrong though, there were a shit ton of flowers to do. But Temari came in by quarter to one and we got them done. So, consider that dress a gift for the trouble I caused showing up at your door butt naked last weekend."

"Ino," I said softly, still holding the dress in my hands. I had yet to put it on. "I can't take this, this must have been expensive."

"Weren't you listening? I made $2500 dollars today, of extra money that I don't need." She smiled evilly, adjusting her dress. "But if you feel that bad about it then consider it to be your birthday present too."

"Alright," I smiled. "Thanks Ino, it really is gorgeous." These were the moments where I forgave Ino for all of the horrible things she put me through. I'm not a material person. It was just seeing Ino do something nice, something that she didn't have to do and that did not benefit her.

"No problem babe," She winked. "Now put that on, I wanna see how hot your ass looks in it."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the dress carefully. The material was soft as it slid up over my legs. I was careful to not stand on the bottom hem when I began to pull it up and over my waist. The dress was snug to my skin, but not in an uncomfortable way. When I had the dress pulled up past my waist I instinctively turned around to let Ino tie the halter top. She walked over behind me taking the tie while I held up my hair. Tying the dress securely at the base of my neck, Ino quickly reached around my front grabbed my boobs and gave them a little upward boost.

"Ino!" I yelled slapping her hands away from my chest. My cheeks flushed slightly. I shouldn't have been surprised. Ino giggled and slapped my ass; I turned around sharply "Stop! Ughh Ino do you have to put your hands on _everything?_"

"Turn around and look in the mirror silly. You'll see why I slapped your ass." Ino winked as she grabbed my shoulders twisting me around.

I glared at Ino over my shoulder. Honestly… That woman had no boundaries and always _always_ had to touch everything. Even if it was me. I walked over to the right side of my room to stand in front of the mirror. My jaw dropped.

There were only two words that came to mind to describe how I looked in this dress, and no words to describe how I felt. This dress… was exactly as Ino said. It made me look extremely _fuckable_ in a very _classy_ way. I stared at my reflection. Shit. This doesn't even look like me. It's like looking at someone else. Someone with long slim legs, a sexy ass and thin fit looking stomach. My cleavage… wow.. my cleavage. It was amazing. Just enough to have people look and notice, but not stare. The dress made my features look soft and delicate, yet defined in a way that presented me as a strong, independent woman. I couldn't stop looking. I never thought I was ugly, but I have never actually stood and checked myself out before. Maybe a quick once over in the mirror before I leave the house, but never a full blown "_holy shit I'd tap that"_ way. I'm standing here oogling myself.

It's disturbing to think that if I were a man right now… I'd want that. I'd want me. Wait! Ughh that's wrong. I'm disturbed, stop looking Sakura.

"You know if you keep looking like that I might have to take down your mirror, otherwise you might end up fucking yourself right on your bedroom floor." Ino had walked up behind me to look at my reflection.

"Shut it Ino," but my face had reddened at her statement. "I never thought I would say it, but you were right. This dress does indeed make me look fuckable in a very classy way." I turned around to face her.

"Mhhmm," Ino smiled at me. "I might even fuck you in that dress." She winked at me again and ducked when my hand flew out over her head. "What, what? Geezz… It would be a favour anyways. Sakura you need to get some."

"Yeah," I said as I walked over to my dresser to take out my makeup. "But it isn't like I have a bunch of men waiting in line for me."

"Well what about that guy Neji? You were talking about him today."

"Neji?" I asked laughing as I said his name. "Oh.. man you have no idea how funny that sounds. If you knew him you would understand." I finished, answering Ino's raised eyebrow. She walked over helping me carry the makeup into the bathroom where the lighting was better.

"Well, explain to me why it's funny. He is a guy after all, and you said he was young." Ino picked out a dark eyeliner and began to trace her eyes as I picked out a very light grey liner and followed suit.

"Well, it's just that Neji is sort of different. He's very professional all the time. He's a Hyuga." I said this as if it was self explanatory. Everyone from Konoha knew what the Hyuga family was like.

"Mmmm," Ino nodded picking up a light grey shadow to start on her lids.

I told Ino about Neji and his position in the company. How he was always working or always away on business trips or meet and greets. I told her of how he always treated every employee with respect and that he always kept a professional aura about him.

"See," I said concluding my explanation and also my very light dusting of silver eye shadow. "He would never be interested in someone like me. I'm pretty sure he views me, along with everyone else, as a professional partner. He probably even views his friends like that. I couldn't imagine him ever _having fun_ or going out to do something. I bet there are even restrictions within his family about who he can date and who he can't. I don't exactly come from money. And even if I did, and even if Neji could have fun, _and_ even if Neji ever felt something toward me, he would never act on it. Neji cares far to greatly about the company he helped build. He would never jeopardize his position or the company over a relationship with another employee."

I put down the eye shadow I was holding and picked up the mascara looking at Ino. She was leaning against my sink watching me with a very amused expression. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," She grinned at me. "You've put quite a bit of thought into this. Considering that you said you weren't interested in him at dinner."

"I'm not _not_ interested Ino," I said my cheeks flushing. Ino had caught me in a lie. No I wasn't secretly in love with Neji. Not at all. But I definitely thought he was sexy.. He was simply an interest at work. Someone to look at. "I just find him intriguing and sexy and nice, ok? There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, you asked why it would never be a possibility."

"I know that," Ino said adding some mascara to her lashes. "I see what you're saying, and I understand. You spend so much time at work. It would be hard not to find someone as deliciously good looking as Neji intriguing."

"Exactly," I said as I coated my lashes carefully with the mascara I had.

"But even still, you are forgetting one very fundamental thing."

"What's that?" I raised my eyebrows, my hand holding the mascara poised over my left eye but not moving.

"Neji, is a man." Ino stopped her mascara and turned to look at me. "And men, no matter how self disciplined, can be intrigued by things too. He still finds women sexy, and he still wants women in all the same ways that every other man does."

A shiver ran up my spine. Ino smiled suddenly.

"Unless he is gay of course." She turned back to applying her mascara.

"Somehow I doubt that. He just doesn't seem the type." I watched as Ino finished off her mascara and then I quickly turned to finish mine.

"Well, you are going to be spending a whole lot of time with him you know. Especially near the end of the project. You usually are always staying late and working extra hours near your deadline. This time you'll be working them right next to Neji."

"That's true," I said quietly. I put the cap on the mascara and placed it back in the pile of makeup that was on the edge of my sink. "Well I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens. Who knows, maybe I will end up having some late night sex along with my late night report writing."

"That's my girl," Ino smiled widely and helped me gather up the makeup in my bathroom, carrying it back to my room and to the top of my dresser.

This was one of the few nights that reminded me why I was friends with Ino. As much as she enjoyed sleeping around and going out to meet new people to have outrageous adventures with so she could come crawling back to my doorstep, she understood me. Sometimes she would say she didn't, but I knew better. She also knew I was joking about the late nights with Neji, though I am sure if it happened she wouldn't disapprove. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about little crushes. Not that I have a crush on Neji. But I definitely find him interesting and would not mind getting to know him better.

We grabbed our shoes, Ino put on her black heels while I grabbed my silver-glass looking stilettos from my closet. Once I had them strapped securely to my feet I looked up to see Ino walking to the door of my room.

"I'll get out the wine," She called over her shoulder. I gave a quick ok and then walked to stand in front of the mirror one last time.

The girl looking back was.. well, definitely not a girl. This woman was gorgeous. I've never felt more empowered before. I really need to go out dressed up like this more often. I feel amazing and I look _god damn_ sexy. I turned on spot to get a side view. The slit in the dress rose up to just slightly higher than mid-thigh. Wouldn't it be something if all the guys from work saw me like this. Naruto would never believe it was me. He would probably want to pinch me to make sure I was real. I grabbed a clip off of the top of my dresser and pinned my hair up. There. I smiled at myself. I do wish they could see me. I can't even imagine what Neji would think. Oh! thinking of that, I wonder if I get to go to and client meet and greets. I would understand if they didn't want me to tag along, but I was going to be playing a large role in the project.

_THUNK!I_

That would be the wine bottle cork hitting my ceiling. I smiled one last time at my reflection and headed into the kitchen to find Ino pouring wine into two glasses.

"Here," she said handing me a glass over the half wall.

I took the glass and headed for the couch, sitting carefully. Ino made her way over and sat down beside me.

"So did I tell you about Shikamaru?" Ino said. I could tell she was trying to be inconspicuous. She was never good at that.

"You told me he stopped by the flower shop this morning to grab some flowers for his grandma." I took a sip of my wine, pretending that I was not interested in the topic. I was. I was soo interested, but I needed to bait Ino along. She had to come to me.

Ino would always tell me everything right away. If she ever held out on something, it was either bad news or something she was emotionally attached to. Shikamaru was a boy that Ino had grown up with. His family lived on the same street as Ino and they used to play together. Shikamaru left to go to school in another city and had only just come back at the start of this week. When he left Ino was in pieces. She would never admit it to anyone, not even to me, but she liked him. I truly believe that is why she screwed around so much in the 4 years he was gone. She was lonely, needed him, and he was too far away. They never dated when he was here though either, but there was always an unspoken thing between them. Maybe it's because he is two years older and feels protective over her, or maybe he likes her too. You'd never get an answer out of him though. That man spoke very few words unless he felt it was of some value for him to talk. I had asked Ino about their relationship before he left several times, but she always said they were just friends and that nothing ever happened between them.

I think I believe her too. But I knew how much it meant to her when he got back. She had the entire family over for dinner, probably because she would never ask just Shikamaru to dinner. It was weird. Ino was always so outgoing and bold. But Shikamaru made her more reserved. I knew this news must mean a lot to her.

"Well yeah, he came by for some flowers. His grandma loves fresh flowers." She smiled taking a sip of her wine. There was a faint blush on her cheeks that was not brought on by the drink.

"Aww, well that was sweet of him." I said drinking more of my wine, hoping she would tell me that she really wanted to say.

"Yeah," A soft look crossed her eyes before she quickly looked down at the ground. "He asked me to go for lunch with him on Sunday." She added casually looking up from the ground and quickly to me before settling her eyes on the wall where my TV was.

"Ino that's fantastic!" I grinned broadly

"Yeah you think so!" Ino's eyes came back to me, they were filled with excitement. "I thought it was really nice of him to ask me. We have a lot of catching up to do, I haven't seen him in forever."

Ino then went on to tell me about their conversation and where they were going for lunch (a quiet little barbeque place that they used to go to when they were little). We managed to get through three quarters of the bottle of wine before we decided to head out to the martini bar. I called a cab while Ino quickly went to use the washroom. Walking down the hall to the elevator I could feel the excitement growing in my stomach. Tonight was going to be such a nice night. Not to mention I had a feeling that Ino may stick around for the evening, now that Shikamaru was back in town.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

The cab pulled up in front to the address Ino had given the cab driver. It was indeed a very _uppity_ place and definitely not a club. We climbed out of the cab and walked over to the restaurant. There was a man standing at the door behind a small podium.

"Hello," He greeted us politely "Do you have a reservation?"

The question was just a formality. Anyone who would actually go to a place like this knew you needed a reservation.

"Yes," Ino replied, giving her last name to the man.

He smiled politely when he saw the name on the list. "If you would just like to go inside, someone will show you to your seats."

We smiled at the man before heading to the door that was under the fancy awning. Stepping inside was like stepping into another world. There was another man inside who asked for the reservation name and then proceeded to lead us down the long elegant hallway toward the restaurant.

The place was amazing. Everything was gorgeous, but in an elegant way, not the old fashioned tacky gold way. The theme of the restaurant must have been crystal and silver, because everything was white with crystal and hints of silver. I smiled to myself, with my dress I fit right in. We walked down the hall to the end where it opened up into a very large room with a similar décor. The only difference was that ceiling was much much higher and the elegant decorative pieces were more spread out. Square tables fit to seat either two or four people were spread out all over the floor. Along the back wall there was a long bar with silver stools. The right wall of the room was completely made of glass and gave the illusion of there being no separation to the beautiful nights sky. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The sky seemed to reach the ground and gave an unreal feeling to the entire room.

Careful to watch my footing I followed the man that lead Ino and I to two seats at the bar. We were right next to the window on the right side. I placed an order for a martini and smiled at Ino.

"So what do you think," she said quietly "Did I do good?"

I could tell by the look in her eye that she already knew the answer.

"Yes Ino, you did amazing." I gazed out the window to my right and then back to Ino. "How did you even get a reservation here."

Two martini's were placed in front of us.

"Remember that wedding I did the flowers for, the cousins of the Uchiha's?"

I nodded my head, taking a sip of the martini. It was delicious.

"Well they were the ones that actually got me the reservation. The Uchiha's own this place, so they got my name down on the list since they're the Uchiha's cousins. We will have to pay for our drinks though." She said sipping her own martini.

"The Uchiha's own this place?" I looked back over the restaurant floor. There was a quiet level of chattered that filled the room. "I had no idea."

"Yeah me neither," Ino said turning to look out on the restaurant floor with me. "But this is pretty sweet eh?"

I turned to Ino beaming widely. We spent the next hour sitting and talking to each other. It was now about 10pm and the martini bar was starting to fill up with people clad in the same formal wear we were. I had just received my third martini from the bar tender when I saw him.

I was looking at Ino, listening to her talking about the new batch of flowers she was getting in when I glanced over her shoulder. A man had just walked into the restaurant area from the hallway, and he was drop dead gorgeous. He had raven black hair that was slightly shorter than shoulder length and it spiked out at the back. His dark eyes were scanning the restaurant floor sharply while he stood perfectly still. His suit was flawless. I don't know much about brand names, but I could only guess that that suit must be very high class and probably costs more than my yearly salary.

I was staring. I knew I shouldn't be, but I couldn't look away. He had an aura about him that demanded attention. It was like a moth to a flame. Once I looked, I could not look away. His eyes scanned the back of the restaurant now. I should have realized that he was scanning the martini bar, but I didn't until his eyes stopped moving and laid to rest on me. I could feel a slight panic building in my chest. I wasn't breathing. He was looking at me, staring really, and I was staring back. Why do I always do this. Why can't I just be normal and listen to my brain when it tells me to stop doing what I am doing. I need to stop staring at him. But I didn't. My brain was broken, and now I was feeling so self conscience about staring at him I felt it might be worse to look away than it was to keep staring.

I felt a tap on my arm that was resting on the bar top. I wrenched my eyes away from the man and looked over to my friend Ino who was staring at me looking slightly concerned.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked, her hand still rested on my arm.

"Nothing, I.. just" My eyes looked quickly over her shoulder again to the man who was standing at the entrance to the restaurant, but he was no longer looking at me. He was looking at the man standing next to him. "There was just someone by the door."

I could feel Ino turning in her seat to look where I was. The man next to the raven was also in a suit, a suit worth equally as much as the raven haired man's. He had deep dark brown hair, but it was longer than the raven's. It was tied neatly into a hair tie…. that looked… exactly the same... He looked away from his conversation and in my direction. His eyes stopped on mine. Pale eyes met green.

I could feel my breath getting caught in my chest again as I stared.

Neji Hyuga was standing at the entrance to the restaurant. He was standing next to who I could only assume was a member of the Uchiha Clan.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

That's it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everyone who is actually reading this story!

First, thank you very much for reading it. It's really nice to know that people are actually enjoying the tiny bit of what I have written so far!

Second, I am so sorry that this took sooo long for another update. Long story short, I was in my last year of university, and it was very busy to say the least. More along the lines of soul sucking (as if they wanted to take everything away from me before I left them). But, I am now done and it seems like the crazy in my life has finally started to calm down. So I actually have some free time to write this story! So yay!

I just wanted to let anyone who is reading this know I WILL finish it, and that no, I did not just disappear :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update! And I plan to have a few more updates this week if all goes well!

To: maina meets mayonnaise , I'm sorry this one isn't too long but I promise another one in the next few days to make up for it! I just wanted to get something out so that you know I am still writing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or its characters or its plot. This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Shueisha and all other rightful owners.

This is simply a non-profit fan made fan fiction that is in no way associated with the anime and music companies or author.  
>x<p>

With eyes locked, I could not look away. There was a tiny voice in the back of my head trying to remind me that I was not breathing. But the voice was too faint for me to notice.

I don't know why I can't be normal like everyone else, why can I not look away from him. I could feel a tint of pink forming on my cheeks while I continued to gaze into the pale eyes that gave no emotion away.

"Sakura.." I heard Ino saying my name.

I snapped my eyes away from Neji's captivating stare with a sharp intake of breath and turned them to Ino. But she wasn't looking at me, she had turned in her chair leaning slightly over the back starring at the two gorgeous men by the door of the restaurant. I could only imagine how much sex appeal she was oozing out as she looked at them with hungry eyes.

"Is that bag of steamy hot sex by the door Neji from your work?" She turned to face me, her eyebrow raised.

I couldn't help but smile, only Ino would refer to a guy as a bag of steamy sex. Though right now at this moment, I didn't know if I thought it was funny… or accurate. I glanced back over to where Neji and, I'm assuming, a member of the Uchiha were standing. They were both looking over the restaurant tables now, engaging in what I could only assume was polite conversation.

"Yeah," I said as I looked back to Ino "that's Neji."

"Well holy fuck Sakura! It's no wonder you want to bang him so bad!" Ino winked at me.

"Ino!" I said, looking around at the people beside us, praying that they were not paying attention to the conversation that I was having with Ino. I lowered my voice a little anyways to be on the safer side. "I don't want to bang him, I just find him intriguing and gorgeous.. but that doesn't mean I want to drop my pants and go over there and let him have his way with me."

"Geezz Sakura, calm down. I'm simply stating that I understand why you have a work crush on him is all. He's positively smoking. The man next to him, with the raven hair, do you know who he is too?" Ino asked me, as she glanced toward the two men at the door again.

"No," I said as my forehead crinkled a little with thought. "he's obviously an Uchiha.. the looks are unmistakable. Which one I'm not sure, but obviously one of the main family since he is meeting with Neji. I can only imagine it is some sort of client meet and greet." I looked back towards them once more. The raven man was now leading Neji through the tables closest to the doorway, heading toward the glass wall at the back.

They stopped at a table midway and the raven man shook hands with the guests at the table. One was a pale man with long black hair, the other a pale man with white hair and glasses. It seemed that they must have known each other because the raven smiled politely and then introduced Neji to the men. Neji promptly shook hands with the two pale men and provided a friendly smile. As they stood there talking I turned back to Ino.

"Do you have any idea which Uchiha that may be?" I asked grabbing a sip of my third martini and turning my attention back to Ino.

Strange.. I thought while I waited for the blonde to finish oogling the boys that were now engaged in friendly conversation with the unknown table guest. Why could I not look away from Neji, and why the hell could I not breath?! I mean common… I know that I had a little work crush on him, but it was never that big of a deal. More importantly though.. why didn't he look away?

"No.. " Ino said as she finally tore her greedy eyes off of the two men. "I met the cousins of the Uchiha.. well at least the one. The main Uchiha family really kept to themselves, they had two boys didn't they? Iti… something.. and something that started with an S. I actually can't believe that I don't know this." Ino looked stunned at her lack of gossip knowledge.

"Yeah no kidding Ino what the hell is wrong with you?! You always know everything about everyone. Especially when it comes to rich boys." I hid my wide smile behind my martini glass as I took another sip.

Ino sighed "Yeah I know, it astounds me too. Well I guess that means we will just have to find out! We should go over and say hello!"

"Oh hell no." I put my martini glass back on the counter and turned in my seat to face her directly. "Absolutely not."

"Awweee common Sakura, why not?" Ino pouted her famous Ino pout which I am sure has gotten her more than a few pairs of shoes and other material objects during the course of her many relationships.

"Because they are obviously here on business purposes, or in the least meeting for business purposes. I may know Neji, but I don't _know_ him, know him. The first time I really had a conversation with him was today when I told him we would be working together on the Uchiha job. All our other conversations were just polite hi's and bye's in the hallway. We can't just go up to him." I looked at her sternly, I would never fall victim to the Ino pout.

"Fiiinnne," Ino dragged out as she swiveled back to face the counter. Turning to look at me she said "But ONLY because they are here on business and I don't want you to get in trouble or something, and then get kicked off the case. I'm doing this for YOU, because I want YOU to be able to have sexy time with that Hyuga later."

"Thanks Ino," I said dryly as I mindlessly turned my martini glass on the counter. "I don't even think he even recognized me."

AHA!

I know why he was staring at me! That's why! He didn't recognize me at all. It makes sense really, I don't look anything like myself tonight. He looked at me, thought that perhaps I looked like someone he knew, and then was contemplating it. That had to be it. Neji never does anything without there being some purpose behind it. He would never just get caught up staring at someone unless there was a damn good reason for it.

Unlike a certain someone.. memories of earlier today of me staring down the cubical aisle made my cheeks turn pink again. God Dammit… Yeah Neji might never stare at someone or something for no reason, but I certainly seem to be ok with it.

"Maybe not." Ino said sipping her 6th martini, she was a fast drinker who could handle her liquor better than most men I knew. "You just need to dress like that more often, then he will get used to it. But, if they come over here we have to say hi, it would be rude otherwise." I could see the mischievous grin forming on her lips.

Guaranteed, if Ino could stop time and perform a voodoo spell to make them come over here, or do some sort of a rain dance that makes members of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan come hither. She would do it. Maybe more than once.

"Alright Ino fine." I could see her smile get bigger as I admitted defeat and accepted.

What she said was true though, if they came by this was it would be incredibly rude not to say anything. Especially since I stared at him so outright. And also because it was so awkward today when I was leaving. And also because I am going to be working with him for the next long while and need to have a functional relationship with him. Not to mention the fact that I was more than determined to not have any more _deer in headlights_ moments with Neji. Maybe I do have my problems.. like getting flustered around men I find attractive, but Tsunade has faith in me.

A lot of faith.

Putting a junior like me on such a huge project is more than a big deal, it's risky. I need to perform to the top notch standards that Tsunade and Kakashi must think I am capable of. And that means no more awkward staring, and learning to interact with the client. If Neji comes by I need to present myself as a capable and well-mannered person who deserves to be working on the Uchiha project. This, would be my first interaction with a client ever, and I am determined not to fuck it up.

Oh my god I hope they stay the fuck away… I'm not reliable when it comes to social performance. I'm not ready.

"Speaking of dressing like that more often, how did your perverted boss like the shirt I picked out for you?" Ino asked leaning on the bar counter with a crooked eyebrow and wicked smile.

I nearly snorted with laughter and embarrassment, then launched into the story of Kakashi and the comments on my shirt.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

"You know what I can't believe?" Ino said after I had finished my story of Kakashi checking out my boobs.

"What?" I asked as I quickly said thank you to the ever attentive bar tender who was now bringing me my fourth martini.

"Well it's two things actually." She said as she accepted her 7th drink. "First. How the hell have you not slept with this man, I have heard all sorts of good things about him in bed. Second. How has he not been convicted of sexual harassment?"

"Well unlike some people," I gave Ino an accusing look "I am able to keep it in my pants. Besides he's my boss! I couldn't go and do that. The harassment stuff… well that's just it. Once you meet him it becomes impossible to not like him. No one would press those charges, he is a good guy."

"hmmm" Ino licked her lips "I bet he is."

I laughed at that, and glanced across the room. Neji and the raven had made their way past the table with the two pale men and were slowly circling around the restaurant. In fact, they were getting dangerously close for my likings. I placed the martini glass back down on the counter, asking the bar tender for a glass of water. I had better cut of the alcohol, maybe try and get something else in my system, since it looked like the two gorgeous men would be passing by the bar in the next few minutes.

Ino caught my glance and eagerly looked over toward the men. Honestly, her face was like that of a kid's on Christmas. A kid who had just opened up a box of two sexy men. Oh no wait that's disgusting! I mean like a present, you know, something that a kid would actually want. Fuck I don't know what kids want these days. Ugh… that's worse now I just sound old and perverted. Ok. Let me try that again. Ino looked like she just opened a box filled with sexy men. Which would be equivalent in happiness level to a kid opening up new video games. Ok, good? Yes? Good, I think that clears it up.

"Looks like we get to say hi." Ino grinned as she set her martini glass on the counter and the two men approached the bar.

x

Chapter 4 end! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
